WikiSara:Forum
Laissez vos messages dans cette page, en précisant l'auteur, la date et l'heure. Merci ! De plus, merci d'isoler chaque nouveau sujet en mettant le titre entre " ''titre'' ". Faites également une distinction entre annonce et discussion : pour une annonce, servant à informer la communauté WikiSara d'un évènement ou autre, une réponse n'est pas forcément attendue alors qu'une discussion sert à débattre sur un thème précis, comme dans un véritable forum. Dans les discussions, merci de séparer chaque message en plaçant des "*" au début du votre (placer une étoile de plus que le nombre d'étoiles introduisant le précédent message d'une discussion). Annonces Anniv' * Voilà, WS a 2 ans aujourd'hui ! Prenez la peine de lire le dossier que nous avons préparé à cette occasion (WikiSara:Anniversaire/2008) et surtout, laissez vos commentaires, ça nous fera grand plaisir et nous n'attendons que ça ! Merci ! Et encore bon anniversaire à WS ! Arnaud68 & Jérémie, le 10 novembre 2008 à 19h38 Jeu Jérem et Arnaud * Nous vous proposons un nouveau jeu, ne portant ni sur les routes, ni sur les trains cette fois. Merci de votre participation et bonne chance ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 12 mai 2008 à 21h00 ** Si vous avez un peu de temps ce week-end, n'oubliez pas notre jeu-concours ! Merci de votre participation et amusez vous bien ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 16 mai 2008 à 20h37 *** Comme nous avons posté dans une période particulièrement défavorable aux réponses (fin d'année scolaire etc...), nous prolongeons le jeu jusqu'au 1er juillet. Merci de votre participation !!! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 1er juin 2008 à 21h06 **** Bonjour à tous ! Nous vous rappelons l'existence de ce malheureux questionnaire qui attend désespérément des réponses... Nous le prolongeons une toute dernière fois jusqu'à ce que plus de personnes aient répondu. Merci de votre participation ! Arnaud & Jérémie, le 25 août 2008 à 19h54 * J'ai rouvert ce pauvre questionnaire ; il attend (et ses "propriétaires" aussi ^^) toujours vos réponses ! Merci de votre participation (et pas de triche ! ^^) ! Si vous répondrez, on sera plus motivés pour en donner un corrigé ! Arnaud 3 novembre 2008 à 10:13 (UTC) Jeu Jéjé Image de la semaine WikiSara recherche des photos * Bonjour à tous ! * Dans le cadre du projet WikiSara, nous sommes en train de créer de nombreuses fiches d'autoroutes, de routes nationales, de voies express, de rocades... * Pour compléter le texte des articles, nous recherchons plus particulièrement des photos de voies romaines, routes nationales (anciennes et passées), de voies express et de contournements d'agglomération. Nous acceptons même des photos de lignes à grande vitesse ! Vous souhaitez participer et nous aider ? Rien de plus simple. Nous acceptons tous types de clichés : Panneau routier ancien ou moderne, bornes, vues de la route, chantiers, etc. Ci-dessous, vous trouverez des liens qui vous permettront de cibler vos prises de vues. * La liste des lignes à grande vitesse se trouve ici : ** Infrastructure ferroviaire française * La liste des voies express se trouve ici : ** Liste des voies express françaises * La liste des Rocades se trouve ici : ** Liste des rocades françaises * La liste complète des Routes Nationales est accessible via ces pages : ** RN actuelles sur WikiSara ** RN avant 2006 ** RN avant 1973 ** RN sur Wikipédia * Les routes nationales sont un aspect très important de notre recherche. En 1973, le réseau était à son extension maximale et il y en avait presque 1000, antennes incluses. La réforme de 1973 a élagué le réseau et provoqué une vague de rénumérotations. Enfin, depuis 2006, il n'en reste plus grand chose. Nous sommes évidemment preneurs des panneaux avec leurs anciens et leurs nouveaux cartouches (tant qu'il est encore temps !). * Vous souhaitez plus de renseignements, comme connaître les anciennes RN à côté de chez vous ? N'hésitez pas à demander dans cette rubrique ! Pour déposer vos clichés (nous respecterons bien entendu vos droits d'auteur), vous avez le choix entre les publier sur WikiSara dans les articles appropriés, les poster sur le Forum Sara, ou les envoyer par mail à wikisara-at-free.fr * L'équipe de WikiSara reste à votre disposition et vous remercie pour votre soutien ! * Ecrit par G.E. 2 juin 2007 à 16:09 (CEST) Problèmes sur le forum SARA * On dirait que ça recommence, quelqu'un l'avait déjà signalé hier, depuis ce matin impossible d'y accèder. Voici le message que j'ai : * phpBB : Critical Error * Could not connect to the database * Avez vous le même probleme ? Jéjé64 3 décembre 2008 à 12:49 (UTC) ** Oui, j'ai le même problème. J'ai réussi à accéder à la page d'accueil et en cliquant sur une rubrique, j'ai été renvoyé vers une page Free qui m'a indiqué que j'avais en gros trop de connexions sur le serveur Free. Le forum aurait-il le même problème que Wikisara avec Free ??? Sylvain 59 4 décembre 2008 à 18:19 (UTC) *** Oui moi pareil j'arrive à me connecter mais très dur à poster, j'ai quand même mais avec de la chance, sinon ça bloque à chaque fois. Jéjé64 4 décembre 2008 à 20:31 (UTC) **** Problème persistant ce jour-ci ... Nono07 5 décembre 2008 à 18:53 (UTC). ***** Oui impossible d'y accèder ... Jéjé64 5 décembre 2008 à 21:08 (UTC) ****** Moi cela fonctionne très bien ce soir.... Mais pas les autres jours... (Pfff Free...) Jérémie 5 décembre 2008 à 22:07 (UTC) * De nouveau sans problèmes ce matin (et même rapide !!! ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu ça !!!) Arnaud 6 décembre 2008 à 08:36 (UTC) ** Non, là, ça ne marche plus du tout... Décidément, Free, ben c'est vraiment merdique, ça fait le coup tous les ans, franchement... Lloyd_cf 6 décembre 2008 à 13:51 (UTC) *** Pareil pour moi, hier soir ça marchait assez bien, là rien ... Jéjé64 6 décembre 2008 à 13:08 (UTC) ---- =Discussions= Fiche de suivi des autoroutes * Comme vous avez pu le voir, Jérem et moi avons posté le nouveau tableau de suivi des fiches autoroutières, au format Excel pour des raisons pratiques (plus facile à modifier pour nous ^^). Donc comme il a été dit, merci de ne pas le modifier directement mais de nous dire ce qui est à changer (la version la plus à jour étant sur nos disques durs ^^). Cependant, arrivez-vous à le télécharger et à le lire ? Car la (mauvaise) version mise en ligne hier soir a été bizarrement "endommagée" par les serveurs FTP de Free cette nuit... @ G.E. : ne peut-on rien faire pour poster des fichiers aux formats .xls, .xlsx (Excel 2007), .doc et .docx (Word 2007) sur le serveur du wiki ? Car il est impossible de mettre ce tableau en pdf sans qu'il soit coupé en plusieurs parties, ce qui est extrêmement gênant pour la lecture... Arnaud 30 octobre 2008 à 08:43 (UTC) ** Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas vu où vous avez posté ce fichier... Sur le wiki, on peut poster des fichiers avec le format Google Spreadsheet mais je ne les ai jamais manipulés. En revanche, les fichiers Word ne sont pas autorisés. Tu dois parvenir à créer des fichiers pdf potables à partir d'Excel en registrant au format paysage et en serrant les colonnes.--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 11:43 (UTC) *** En fait, si t'avais pas vu, on l'avais mis sur un FTP (Free....) et mis le lien dans la fiche de suivi des autoroutes. Mais j'ai réussi à bricoler un peu et à faire rentrer le tout dans un pdf ; c'est juste dommage qu'il faille tellement zoomer... Arnaud 30 octobre 2008 à 18:44 (UTC) ****Même petit, c'est clair en zoomant. Du beau travail de suivi qui me permets de comprendre comment vous vous retrouvez dans notre dédale d'autoroutes. ;-) --G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 18:58 (UTC) ***** C'est quand la prochaine mise à jour ? Jéjé64 4 décembre 2008 à 14:55 (UTC) ****** Euh on vient d'en faire une et depuis quasiment rien n'a changé... Arnaud 4 décembre 2008 à 15:56 (UTC) Modèle Espace Wikisara * À votre avis, est-ce-que ce bandeau ( ) peut être utilisé sur les pages concernées afin de rendre plus accessible l'aide par exemple aux wikisaranautes ? Nono07 30 octobre 2008 à 12:23 (UTC). * Très bonne idée !--G.E. 30 octobre 2008 à 12:24 (UTC) Images des fiches autoroutes belges * Je pense que l'on en a déjà parlé auparavant mais suite au grand nombre d'images posté par Benjinator provenant de Wikipedia, je préfère réagir. Des problèmes pourraient survenir avec le staff de Wikipedia car si nous n'autorisons pas le copiage d'images depuis Wikisara, nous ne devons pas utiliser les images de Wikipedia sans l'autorisation expresse du staff. Il me semblerait donc plus logique de chercher des images sur d'autres sites webs ou serveur photo (Flickr, Picasa...). Sylvain 59 31 octobre 2008 à 22:21 (UTC) ** Ca me pose également un problème, d'autant que j'en avais déjà discuté avec Benjinator. Ceci dit, nous pouvons utiliser des images de WP en précisant la source et surtout la licence, ce qui n'est pas fait ici. Dans l'immédiat, il faudrait donc reprendre toutes les images des autoroutes belges et préciser d'où elles viennent.--G.E. 1 novembre 2008 à 07:05 (UTC) *** Par contre, j'ai vu récemment que certaines images sont sans copyright sur WP (il y a des fois le symbole copyless). Mais ça concerne surtout les schémas et les images anciennes, d'archive (appartenant donc au domaine public). Il faudrait donc vérifier tout ça... Arnaud 1 novembre 2008 à 08:58 (UTC) Nouveau modèle : Cadre RNF * A la suite d'une remarque de Nono07, j'ai eu l'idée d'automatiser les cadres présentant les RN. Actuellement, ils sont définis fiche par fiche, ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour les gérer. Je propose donc le modèle permettant de simplifier les choses. Un exemple d'utilisation se trouve sur la . Avant de généraliser ce modèle, j'aimerais recueillir vos avis. A terme, on pourra l'appliquer aux autoroutes, aux rocades, aux routes départementales, etc.--G.E. 1 novembre 2008 à 18:42 (UTC) ** Cela me parait pas mal du tout. Pour le moment, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.Sylvain 59 1 novembre 2008 à 22:11 (UTC) *** Ce qui est bête, c'est que Jéjé64 a presque fini de reprendre les fiches des RN pour mettre les bandeaux..... C'est dommage de ne pas avoir eu l'idée plus tôt !--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 08:53 (UTC) **** Oui, c'est dommage ... Toutes les vacances y sont passées ! Logales 2 novembre 2008 à 09:15 (UTC) ***** Pour les autoroutes, je ne pense pas que ça soit utile puisqu'on harmonise déjà les cadres avec le code actuel. Arnaud 2 novembre 2008 à 09:17 (UTC) ****** Oui il me reste juste une centaine de pages et je suis pas du tout chaud pour tout recommencer, du moins pas tout seul, à plusieurs pourquoi pas (soyons fous ^^) mais tout seul même si tu fais à ton rythme au bout de la millième page tu n'en peux vraiment plus, moi vraiment j'en peux plus la, donc tout seul je vais pas m'y lancer, à 3 ou 4 pourquoi pas, mais j'ai pleins d'autres trucs à faire (tarifs des péages, aires, fiches départementales ...). Jéjé64 2 novembre 2008 à 16:53 (UTC) ******* Bon alors qu'est ce que je fais ? Je finis ou j'attend ? Jéjé64 2 novembre 2008 à 21:06 (UTC) ******** Pour le moment, on ne va pas te faire reprendre les fiches que tu as déjà traitées. Tu risques de saturer et ce n'est pas le but. Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux en revanche insérer ce nouveau modèle pour les RN que tu vas mettre aux normes (RN > 700 si j'ai bien suivi). Pour les autres, on y reviendra progressivement.--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 21:27 (UTC) * Ok d'accord mais pour ce nouveau modèle, je met tout le texte ou juste le plus important, à savoir ceux qui y est déjà ? Jéjé64 2 novembre 2008 à 21:40 (UTC) ** Pour ce nouveau modèle, tu ne mets que les informations dont tu as besoin. Tu as de la chance car ces RN à grand numéro n'ont eu qu'un seul parcours. Tu pourras donc facilement faire du copier-coller. Il y a juste une petite subtilité pour le critère "Région=". Tu dois juste le mettre au pluriel ("Région's'=") s'il y a plusieurs régions traversées pour faire apparaître le pluriel dans le cadre...--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 21:46 (UTC) *** Ok je vais essayer ça . Jéjé64 3 novembre 2008 à 13:11 (UTC) **** Je viens de corriger la fiche de la RN814 car il y a une option spéciale pour les RN actuelles. Quand tu as des images à redimensionner (pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop étirées), tu as l'option "Taille=".--G.E. 5 novembre 2008 à 16:28 (UTC) ***** Ok je tiens à te dire que je vais moins avancer pour les bandeaux car j'ai la fin du trimestre à la fin du mois et avec la reprise j'ai peu de temps pour venir sur le wiki, déjà aujourd'hui j'ai pas pu beaucoup, je vais essayer de finir entre ce week end et mardi et mercredi, mais en semaine je serais pas la. Au fait si quelqu'un est motivé pour changer les tarifs des péages, je le laisse car moi je peux m'en occuper mais d'ici la fin novembre, ça fait loin :S Jéjé64 5 novembre 2008 à 20:20 (UTC) Fin des bandeaux, nouveaux logos des DIR * Bon beh voilà j'ai enfin terminer de poser les bandeaux sur les différentes fiches des RN ainsi que sur les routes impériales, à présent il ne les manque plus que sur les autoroutes, mais ça je laisse faire à Arnaud et Jerem ^^ * Autre point, j'ai trouvé sur le net les logos des DIR en place sauf malheureusement celui de la DIR Ile de France, par contre ils proviennent du site bison futé, je n'ai pas demandé, est ce que je peux les mettre sur le wiki comme les logos des départements et des régions qui sont eux sans copyright ? Car si je leur demande je pense que la réponse sera négative. G.E. je peux ? Jéjé64 9 novembre 2008 à 17:00 (UTC) ** Merci Jéjé, pour ce remarquable travail ! Désormais, toutes nos fiches ont des bandeaux à jour. Il faut juste installer le nouveau modèle de présentation des RN pour les RN1 à 700 mais je pense qu'on peut le faire progressivement. ** Pour le logo des DIR, tu peux les importer dans le cadre du fair use. Il faut alors en mentionner la source et ne les utiliser qu'une seule fois.--G.E. 9 novembre 2008 à 18:45 (UTC) *** Ok pour les logos lors de l'importation c'est quoi le cadre du fair use ? Sinon je met obligatoirement la mention même sans autorisation ? Ou alors je n'écris rien comme pour les logos des départements ?? Jéjé64 9 novembre 2008 à 19:24 (UTC) **** Voilà, tu fais exactement comme pour les départements. Tu as le droit d'utiliser certaines images comme les logos des marques et des départements dans la mesure où tu veux seulement les présenter (c'est ce que l'on appelle le fair use).--G.E. 10 novembre 2008 à 07:32 (UTC) ***** Ah ok je connaissais pas, c'est sympa ce système. Je les importerais tout à l'heure. Jéjé64 10 novembre 2008 à 16:32 (UTC) Du nouveau à propos des fiches ferroviaires * J'ai réalisé sur la fiche Tramway de la Martinique un cadre en haut à droite et un modèle . Maintenant il faut voir si les couleurs vont bien, car je pense qu'il faudrait appliquer cela aux autres fiches ferroviaires. À vous de juger ! :Nono07 10 novembre 2008 à 16:12 (UTC). Question pour modèle de l'A1 Salut ! J'ai créer le modèle de l'A1 (Modèle:Autoroute française A1) et est ce que j'ai bien fait de mettre les anciens numéros ou ne fallait-il pas les mettre ? Jéjé64 13 novembre 2008 à 15:31 (UTC) Carte ASF Est ce que quelqu'un arrive à afficher cette carte ? Moi ça charge mais elle ne s'ouvre pas, avez vous le même problème ? (http://www.asf.fr/control/index.aspx?pageid=Internet2007.12150) Jéjé64 23 novembre 2008 à 13:23 (UTC) * Ca fonctionne très bien... ** Le chargement dure combien de temps ? Tu es avec Internet Explorer quand tu l'allumes ? Jéjé64 23 novembre 2008 à 16:10 (UTC) *** Non, Firefox. Et le chargement est très rapide. Arnaud 23 novembre 2008 à 17:49 (UTC) **** Tu as la possibilité d'essayer avec IE stp ? Je n'ai pas Firefox. Jéjé64 24 novembre 2008 à 06:43 (UTC) ***** Ben chez moi ça marche tip top avec IE, et avec Firefox..., mais hier ça avait effectivement du mal... Jérémie 24 novembre 2008 à 10:38 (UTC) ****** Au pire, vous avez les cartes pdf...--G.E. 24 novembre 2008 à 10:41 (UTC) ******* Chez moi aussi avec IE c'est nickel. Il doit te manquer un plugin (ne me demande pas lequel, j'en sais rien ^^). Arnaud 24 novembre 2008 à 11:24 (UTC) ******** Ca ne me marche toujours pas, pourtant la semaine dernière ça fonctionnait très bien mais depuis ce week end ça charge mais ça ne s'ouvre pas. Puis les PDF ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pour les plugin, je pense l'avoir, si tu aurais un nom ou un lien, ça m'aiderait un peu plus, mais je suis quasiment sur d'être à jour, bizarre ... Jéjé64 24 novembre 2008 à 17:12 (UTC) ********* Rien du tout que ce soit sur IE ou Firefox ! Sylvain 59 24 novembre 2008 à 18:33 (UTC) * Moi c'est toujours bon... Curieux... (@ Jéjé : je ne sais pas quel plugin il pourrait te manquer ; regarde ici, c'est p'tre Flash) Arnaud 24 novembre 2008 à 18:42 (UTC) ** J'ai déjà vu cette page, j'ai le premier et le dernier, les deux du milieux je n'ai jamais eu à les installer, mais je vais essayer. Ca m'embête car je perd du temps Jéjé64 24 novembre 2008 à 19:24 (UTC) *** Bon je suis assez dégouté car j'ai téléchargé les deux logiciels que je n'avais pas, et ça ne me marche toujours pas, pourquoi j'ai vriament tout ce qu'il me faut, je ne comprend pas. Quelqu'un a une solution ?? Jéjé64 25 novembre 2008 à 20:45 (UTC) **** Je me suis téléchargé firefox et j'ai essayé avec, j'ai tout les logiciels nécessaires mais ça ne s'affiche toujours pas, vous n'avez pas une solution, je suis bien embêté la, car les PDF ont bien moins d'infos. Help please ! Jéjé64 26 novembre 2008 à 14:20 (UTC) ***** C'est bon ça refonctionne, je crois que Adobe flash player que conseillait le site ASF n'était plus à jour, j'ai téléchargé la dernière version avec google et ça fonctionne !! Jéjé64 1 décembre 2008 à 17:05 (UTC) Suite (3) * Pour boucler une de nos plus longues discussions, peut-être pourrions-nous enfin trancher sur la désignation des autoroutes. * Je viens de restaurer des pages de redirection précédemment supprimées car je tiens à ce que chaque autoroute existante, passée, projetée, etc. soit directement accessible dans la barre d'adresse. Après, si un même numéro a servi à plusieurs appellations, alors une page d'homonymie doit être créée. * Rappelons les catégories existantes : ** Autoroute en service ** Autoroute en projet ** Autoroute anciennement projetée ** Autoroute déclassée ** Ancien numéro d'autoroute * On a un problème car certains numéros comme l'A1 bis sont à la fois des anciens projets et des anciens numéros. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas vu le jour ! En plus, l'ancien projet d'A24 diffère sensiblement de celui de l'A1 bis, notamment à Lille. * 0n a pensé fusionner les anciens numéros et les anciens projets en une nouvelle catégorie. On aurait ainsi grosso modo : Présent, Futur, Passé et ex-Autoroutes (même si la dénomination d'"Ancien tronçon" ne me plaît guère, pourquoi pas "Déclassée" ?). Pour autant, ce n'est pas complètement satisfaisant en raison des chevauchements... Bref, comme rien n'est parfait, si on s'en tient à l'idée de fusionner les anciens numéros et projets, il reste à trouver ce qu'il faudrait mettre dans la parenthèse. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas consensus même si avec "Évolution passée" on se rapproche d'une solution. On pourrait tout regrouper sous la bannière "Ancien numéro", que ce soit pour des autoroutes qui existent actuellement avec une autre appellation ou pour des projets abandonnés. * --G.E. 27 novembre 2008 à 13:01 (UTC) ** Modifier le nom de la catégorie "Ancien tronçon" => à voir, même si c'est une catégorie qui ne pose pas de problèmes particuliers. ** La fusion des catégories anciens numéros et anciens projets... Vaste question comme tu dis ^^ Tu disais dans ton dernier message avant archivage <> Qu'entends-tu par "Ancien nom" ? "Ancien nom" réellement attribué sur le terrain càd "ma" définition d'ancien numéro ? Padawan53 27 novembre 2008 à 16:28 (UTC) *** Oublie ma dernière idée de renommer "Ancien numéro" en "Ancien nom". Ca ne règle pas le problème non plus... Je souhaite juste qu'on avance sur la fusion pour être opérationnels lors des congés à venir.--G.E. 27 novembre 2008 à 16:46 (UTC) **** OK ;) **** Toi, Jérèm et Arnaud aviez l'air favorable à fusionner ancien numéro et ancien projet sous la catégorie unique "ancien numéro". Je n'étais pas vraiment partant, mais je veux bien me résigner si çà peut faire avancer le schmilblik... Padawan53 27 novembre 2008 à 17:03 (UTC) ***** Effectivement je suis plutôt favorable au regroupement en une seule catégorie. Mais reste toujours le problème du nom, et ça fait bien un mois qu'on se creuse tous la tête à ce propos ^^ Arnaud 27 novembre 2008 à 17:53 (UTC) ****** Oui on pourrait regrouper sous ancien numéro... mais ça ne serait pas parfait. Où évolution passée me plait aussi, comme je l'ai dit à Alex, si on fait une section Évolution Passée, on pourrait aisément après faire la distinction entre ancien projet, numéro... a l'intérieur de la page ? ... Je pense qu'on peut encore y réfléchir un peu, avant de lancer un vote pour enfin trancher... Par contre, je suis d'accord avec G.E. pour le renommage des anciennes autoroutes. Ancien tronçon ne me plait guère... Jérémie 30 novembre 2008 à 11:58 (UTC) Symbole cartouches dans les fiches nationales :Je relance un débat qui a déjà été discuté plusieurs fois. Sachant que l'ensemble des fiches des routes nationales vont bientôt être rédigées, on pourrait songer à une harmonisation. Sur certaines fiches apparaissent le symbole cartouche dans la partie Présentation et dans la partie Historique. Plusieurs d'entre vous soutiennent de les garder, je serais plutôt d'avis à les retirer et à laisser "l'expression littérale". A mon sens, cela nuit à la lecture. Peut-être pourrait -ton faire un vote pour départager et adapter un modèle unique. J'attend vos propositions. Sylvain 59 29 novembre 2008 à 13:56 (UTC) :: Je l'ai déjà dit et je serai inflexible: c'est non pour moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nuit à la lecture, franchement. Au contraire, ça casse la monotonie de la fiche. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, je suis contre les enlever. Lloyd cf 29 novembre 2008 à 14:16 (UTC) ::: Sincèrement, je trouve que ça fait "smileys". Mais bon, on verra si personne veut les retirer, on ne les retire pas... UN vote permettra de départager. Le problème qui se pose, c'est que certaines fiches ont ces cartouches et d'autres non. De même, on met des cartouches pour les nationales et des fois pour des départementales (mais pas toujours). Si on adopte un style bien défini, la je serai peut-être d'accord pour les garder. Pour éclaircir mon propos, voici cet exemple pour la Route nationale française 611. Sylvain 59 29 novembre 2008 à 15:05 (UTC) :::: Personnellement je n'aime pas non plus ces cartouches mais je ne me mêlerai pas plus au débat puisque mon domaine c'est les fiches autoroutières et pas celles des RN. Au passage, on y avait songé pour les fiches des autoroutes de mettre de tels cartouches il y a très longtemps, mais on avait abandonné par souci "esthétique" ; les simples liens littéraux formant un ensemble plus cohérent avec le restant de la page. Arnaud 29 novembre 2008 à 15:23 (UTC) ::::: Je pense que si toutes les fiches ne sont pas cohérentes, c'est parce que certaines ont été commencées avant que l'on intègre des cartouches. Je rejoins Lloyd en ce qui concerne le fait que cela brise la monotonie et que cela égaye la fiche. Maintenant, ce qui serait bien c'est de savoir si on met les cartouches tout au long de la fiche ou seulement dans certaines parties ( historique, présentation ??? ). En tout cas, la première fois que je les ai vu, j'ai trouvé cela un peu de trop mais à l'usage je trouve cette présentation plus agréable. Logales 29 novembre 2008 à 15:55 (UTC) :::::: En fait, je partage le point de vue d'Arnayd d'un point de vue "esthétisme" et "cohérence". En fait, les mettre dans le tableau de présentation je veux bien ainsi que dans les autres parties hormis Historique et Présentation (et aussi pas sur les titres des parties). Je propose ainsi un vote (quitte à ce que G.E. l'annule s'il n'est pas d'accord). Cela permettrait ainsi de tester cet outil^^Sylvain 59 29 novembre 2008 à 16:03 (UTC) ::::::: Je sais bien que tous les goûts sont dans la nature, mais je ne crois pas que l'on puisse trouver que la couleur nuise à l'esthétisme de la page... Cela dit pourquoi effectivement ne pas proposer plusieurs modèles et procéder à un vote. D'ailleurs, on pourrait aussi décider si on dit 'via' ou 'par' ;) Logales 29 novembre 2008 à 16:10 (UTC) :::::::: Ca y est j'ai mis le vote en place. Pour ce qui est du "via" ou "par" cela me met complétement égal. Je profite de ta remarque pour rajouter les exemples. Sylvain 59 29 novembre 2008 à 16:15 (UTC) Modèle pour les logos des sites SARA : Bonjour à tous ! J'ai eu une idée quand j'ai mis en ligne les logos des DIR : Je pense qu'il faudrait créer des modèle pour les différentes DIR, et en même temps pour les images des sites SARA, qui donnerai un modèle du même modèle que celui ci :Modèle:DIR avec le logo et le lien vers la page d'accueil du site en question pour les sites SARA, et l'article sur la DIR pour les différents logos des DIR. Je propose ça maintenant car vu qu'il est fort probable qu'une mise à jour de toutes les RN serait envisagé, autant tout bien faire, en changeant donc le cadre en haut à droite, les modèles pour les sites, les cartouches, tout en même temps quoi. Le plus dur ne sera pas de changer sur les pages où sont présent les images, mais de mettre ces nouveaux modèles sur les pages ou l'on mentionne un site mais où il n'y a pas le logo, car c'est plus difficile actuellement car il faut tout écrire, alors que si mon idée se concrétise, il faudra juste écrire "DIR Atlantique", "Forum SARA" "France Autoroutes" et on aura tout de prêt. Qu'en pensez vous ? Jéjé64 30 novembre 2008 à 14:07 (UTC) ::Personne ne veut me répondre ??? Jéjé64 2 décembre 2008 à 17:44 (UTC) :::Je suis d'accord et il faudra y réfléchir d'ici les vacances. Ca n'a pas l'air très compliqué car la racine du site est toujours la même. Il suffira juste de mettre dans le modèle le numéro de topic du forum ou celui de l'autoroute pour Saratlas et France Autoroutes.--G.E. 3 décembre 2008 à 07:45 (UTC) :::: Oui voilà, mais surtout le faire avant la mise à jour des fiches des RN, comme ça quand on reprendra les RN on mettra bien tous les modèles, les cadres et tout. Jéjé64 3 décembre 2008 à 12:45 (UTC) Un article de la semaine : Je suis dans les idées en ce moment, et je viens d'en avoir une nouvelle. Je me demanderais si il serait possible de faire, sur le même modèle que l'image de la semaine, un article de la semaine. Chaque semaine, on présenterait une page avec une photo. On pourrait ainsi présenter des tracés historiques, en parlant de la RN6 et 7, des routes inpériales, des voies ferroviaires, des autoroutes qui durerait la semaine comme l'image. Ce sera un membre qui devra s'occuper de ça, en faisant un résumé et une photo si possible. On pourrait aussi indiquer une page avec une anecdote. Qu'en pensez vous ? (p.s. on lancerait ça pour le début de l'année 2009) Jéjé64 4 décembre 2008 à 14:54 (UTC) ::C'est une merveilleuse idée ! J'ai voulu commencé cela sur Wikipédia sur le Portail du Haut-Rhin mais par manque de contributeurs (je suis seul), je ne m'en occupe plus pour l'instant. Le fait de le mettre à côté de l'image de la semaine serait aussi une bonne idée. ODLG 4 décembre 2008 à 15:40 (UTC) :::Je ne suis pas vraiment contre, mais ça ferait pas mal de boulot (résumé d'un article à faire). L'idéal serait d'associer ça avec l'image de la semaine : par exemple je met une photo de la RN66 pour l'image de la semaine, et l'article de la semaine serait celui sur la RN66. Il faudrait aussi reprendre la page d'accueil car pour le moment il n'y a plus de place... Cependant il faudrait que ça soit vraiment un article de la semaine (qui change toutes les semaines, pas comme l'image de la semaine à ses débuts...). Arnaud 4 décembre 2008 à 15:52 (UTC) :::: On pourrait en effet le faire en rapport avec l'image de la semaine, sinon je pense qu'on a un article pour chaque semaine, au début je n'étais pas là mais c'était assez le bordel, vous faisiez tous des fiches, pas forcément le temps de penser à des photos, regarde depuis un an ça fonctionne très bien, sachant qu'aujourd'hui on a énormément d'articles et de photos, je ne pense pas que ça posera un problème. Après on peut faire découvrir des axes secondaires mais bon je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'on commence chaque membre a faire sa RN qui traverse sa ville, je pense qu'il faut faire en un premier temps les autoroutes plus ou moins connues, on pourrait mettre aussi des projets autoroutiers et surtout ferroviaire avec en image le plan et en article une petite intro (maxi 10 lignes) et à la fin de l'intro le lien vers la page concerné qui devra contenir de nombreuses infos. Ensuite pour la page d'accueil je suis contre un changement de places des catégories mais je pense qu'il faudrait diminuer le nombre de liens et faire plus de pages "générales" et développer les portails. Jéjé64 4 décembre 2008 à 16:38 (UTC) :::::Pour l'image de la semaine, je trouve que l'idée de la compléter avec l'article de la semaine est très intéressante. Je rebondis également sur l'idée de Jéjé de revoir la page d'accueil. C'est bien mon intention car l'actuelle est trop fouillis. D'ici 1 mois, il devrait y avoir du changement... ;-) --G.E. 4 décembre 2008 à 17:37 (UTC) :Je n'ai jamais osé en parler, mais puisque tu l'évoques GE, je me permet d'exprimer mes idées à propos de la page d'accueil. Effectivement je trouve qu'elle n'est plus adaptée au wiki actuel (elle date... ^^) car on n'a fait que de rajouter des catégories dans le modèle "Encyclopédie", et des liens un peu partout. Mon idée est la suivante : organiser la page en différents cadres : :- un grand cadre au dessus des autres (mais en dessous des actuels "Bienvenue sur WS"/"Actualités", s'intitulant "Les transports terrestres en France", et regroupant tout ce qui est en rapport avec les routes et voies ferrées françaises (cette dernière partie sera donc développée par la suite vu que, je le pense, on a fait les 3/4 du boulot sur les routes) :- des cadres plus modestes "Les transports terrestres en Belgique/Suisse/au Luxembourg" :- un cadre "Communauté" :- et bien sûr l'image de la semaine, l'éventuel article de la semaine et les sites Sara. :Arnaud 4 décembre 2008 à 18:23 (UTC) :: Je trouve ton idée bien compliquer Arnaud, moi personnellement je trouve que les différentes parties sont bien mais trop remplies, il y a trop de lien, il faudrait faire peut être comme des sommaires, ou alors fait quatre ou cinq grandes parties et des sous parties : une sur la route comprenant autoroutes, RN, une sur le ferroviaire, un sur la signalisation + panneau michelin, une sur les routes à l'étranger, et une dernière sur le "reste". Mais l'agencement est assez bien quand même, surtout ne changeons pas la couleur, le bleu est très bien. Donc comme je l'ai indiqué ci dessus développer des pages "sommaires" et des portails. Pour l'article de la semaine, j'aimerais bien que ça se concrétise, j'attend aussi l'avis des autres membres et admin en proposant des idées. Jéjé64 4 décembre 2008 à 20:12 (UTC) ::: Non, l'explication est peut-être compliquée (c'est dur à expliquer), mais en fait ça ne l'est pas du tout ^^ C'est pour isoler les différents pays traités sur le wiki car actuellement le tout est noyé en plein milieu des liens vers les articles sur la France et ça fait bazar. Je le réexplique encore une fois et surtout plus simplement ^^ : on aurait 4 cadres : "Les transports en France" (dominant), "Les transports en Belgique", "Les transports en Suisse", "Les transports au Luxembourg", auxquels s'ajouteraient d'autres cadres : "Bienvenue sur WS", "Actualités", "Image de la semaine", "Sites Sara" (les actuels donc) ainsi qu'un cadre "Communauté", regroupant tout ce qui est communautaire ou ce qui fait référence à l'avancement du wiki. C'est plus clair ? ^^ Bon après je laisse GE voir, bien évidemment, car c'est à lui de décider et qui s'occupera de mettre ça en place ;-) Arnaud 5 décembre 2008 à 11:25 (UTC) :::: C'est un peu plus clair en effet, merci, ce que je propose c'est de faire ça sur une page de test et demander les avis de tout le monde lorsque la page sera réalisée, le mieux c'est de faire une page facile, accessible à tous, et que ça plaise à un plus grand nombre de membres, il faut que ça soit facile d'accès, qu'un membre qui cherche par exemple une date sur une ouverture d'autoroute puisse y accèder plus facilement, en faisant comme je l'ai déjà indiqué des pages "sommaires" regroupant plusieurs liens, par exemple une page sommaire sur divers services de l'autoroute : concessionnaire, radio, conseil de sécurité, centres téléphoniques ..., ensuite une page sommaire sur l'histo, une sur les aires (portail) une sur les itinéraires, une sur les autoroutes, pas plus de liens à mon gout. Jéjé64 5 décembre 2008 à 14:46 (UTC) :::::Ca serait effectivement bien de tester ça, mais vu mes compétences en code wiki, il ne faut malheureusement pas compter sur moi... Arnaud 5 décembre 2008 à 15:18 (UTC) :::::: Moi non plus, ne comptez pas sur moi, je peux créer des pages, mais pas de code ^^. Jéjé64 5 décembre 2008 à 15:22 (UTC) ---- Forum